Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG '10
|length = |width = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |height = |power = 570 HP |pp = 560 PP |torque = 650 Nm (480 lb.ft) |gt5type = |gt6type = }} The Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG '10 is a car manufactured by Mercedes-Benz. It first appeared in Gran Turismo 5, featuring on the front cover of the game. It later returned in Gran Turismo 6 and Gran Turismo Sport. It is known for its trademark "gull-wing" door design. The vehicle was unveiled at the 2009 Frankfurt Motor Show. Sales began in mid-2010 in Europe with MSRP of €177,310 and in the United States in mid-2011 for less than $200,000. In addition to being GT5's cover-car, the SLS AMG was used as the safety car for Formula One from 2010 to 2014. Colors Nine colorsTen in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6 are available for this car: *designo mysticweiss 2 *Iridiumsilber *AMG alubeam silber *designo magno alanitgrau *AMG Imola grau *AMG Monza grau magno *Obsidianschwarz *AMG Daytona blau *Gran Turismo blau (GT5 & GT6 only) *AMG Le Mans rot Description "A super sport which carries both the history and driving DNA of Mercedes." Design The SLS AMG is designed to be a modern 300SL Gullwing revival by Gorden Wagener. The car has a long bonnet, the passenger compartment is close to the rear axle and the rear of the car is short. The SLS AMG has also adapted the feature of wing doors that will swing open upwards on gas struts, not in a mix of upwards and forward like the SLR. The doors must be closed manually as AMG engineers decided against auto-closing systems because the systems would have added to the car. In case of a roll-over, the doors can be fully detached to allow the occupants to leave the vehicle. SLS AMG in Gran Turismo In Gran Turismo 5 The Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG appears on the front cover of the game. It acts as one of the test cars for the AMG Driving Academy in the GT5 Special Events. The car is also used in the S-3 License Test. Acquisition GT5 As a Premium car, the Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG '10 can be bought from the Mercedes-Benz dealership, costing 197,620 Credits. It can also be won by achieving all Gold trophies in the Advanced level of the AMG Driving Academy. It is a Level 13 car. GT6 This car can be bought for 197,620 Credits. It is a detailed car. GT Sport This car can be purchased at the Mercedes-Benz section of Brand Central for 197,620 Credits. See Also *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Stealth Model *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 '11 Videos Trivia *The SLS AMG on the cover of the original Gran Turismo 5 is red, while the one on the cover of the updated Gran Turismo 5 XL Edition is silver. Notes Category:GT5 Cars Category:Cars available in GT5 arcade mode Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Mercedes-Benz Cars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Supercars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Track day favourites Category:Level 13 Cars Category:Wangan Midnight Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Cars that can have a flat floor Category:Cars with active aerodynamics Category:N600